


never felt so in love before

by chininja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Uhm, bit of teasing too I guess?, lawyer couple, office decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininja/pseuds/chininja
Summary: There was an unused room in Jaime’s house that Sansa thought would be perfect as a home office for him and declared that she would decorate it. As a gift.The room’s not bad, it’s just not his style. By that he meant there was one too many inspirational quotes on unrelated backgrounds that he really doesn’t need nor care for.--Title from Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel'





	never felt so in love before

**Author's Note:**

> So first time writing for Jaime/Sansa, but I had always enjoyed the idea of them together. :)
> 
> I sort of patterned my Sansa on Mamie Gummer's character on the Good Wife, and Jaime on Gabriel Macht's Harvey from Suits. So if you find any similarities, that's why.

Sansa was adamant that he keep his eyes closed.

He blinks a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the room’s lights. She turns expectantly at him then, waiting for his reaction. Jaime, for all his ability to twist words and use them, was unable to reign in his response.

“It’s like my very own millennial sanctuary, except I’m not in my twenties anymore and,” his green eyes wide. “Are those succulents?!”

A pause, then –

“You can be honest without being rude, you know.”

Sansa says it with such a distinct pout in her voice that Jaime couldn’t help but kiss her on the neck, both to apologize and to hide his smile. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean that.” The smile, he could hide. The amusement in his voice was a little difficult to conceal.

There was an unused room in Jaime’s house that Sansa thought would be perfect as a home office for him and declared that she would decorate it. As a gift.

He didn’t really need one, he wasn’t like his workaholic father after all. But he indulged his girlfriend in this much as he did with anything else concerning her. The room’s not  _bad_ , it’s just not his style. By that he meant there was one too many inspirational quotes on unrelated backgrounds that he really doesn’t need nor care for. It definitely wasn’t what he expected, but it’s made him smile anyway.

Much like his first impression of Sansa.

The Lannisters represented a chef turned business mogul who was being sued for copyright infringement by one of his previous sous chefs for stealing her recipes. And who should represent that plaintiff but Sansa Stark. She maximized on her youth and beauty and used them to her advantage. Jaime nearly lost that case because he underestimated her and mistook her silence for vapidity. He was annoyed and impressed at the same time, but that taught him to pay attention to her more carefully.

In the end, both parties settled on an agreement they were both satisfied with, and Jaime left with Sansa’s number and a date two nights after.

That was ten months ago.

They’ve received some looks of course. Jaime is fifteen years Sansa’s senior and a named partner in one of the biggest firms in the city. And as much as they’d like to be closer together, they decided that it would be wiser if their work lives and work environments remained separate. It goes without saying that they can’t be opposing counsels on the same cases together.

Jaime leads her to the couch she placed next to his bookshelf so that they could both sit down and “really take the room in”. He hums in contentment when Sansa reflexively settles against his arm, feet tucked beneath her. Go figure, the girl who basically grew up in a tundra, has cold toes.

He gets a whiff of the floral shampoo she loves so much when he bends to kiss the top of her head. “I don’t hate it, really.” He tries to appease her. When she snorts out a response, Jaime knows he didn’t fool her. “Yeah, but you’re not exactly happy about it either.” She mumbles to his sweater before resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Jaime looks at her tenderly, because she can be tough as nails in court. But when it’s just around her friends, family, and him, she’s still just a twenty-nine year old girl. He knocks his knuckles lightly on her head to get her to look at him. She’s still pouting but her blue eyes are so bright, Jaime nearly loses his train of thought. He couldn’t help but pinch her nose when he saw her lips twitch though. “Brat.” He breathes out. She chuckles at him then, having been caught in her game. “But seriously, babe. I just wanted to do something nice for you after helping Bran out.”

Sansa gathers her hair out of the way before wrapping her arms around Jaime’s middle. Bran got into an accident with a drunk driver. The Starks didn’t care to sue for the money, they just wanted the person who paralyzed their son and brother from the waist down to be dealt justly, according to his offense. Her family wanted,  _expected_ , her to take care of it – and she wanted to. By gods how desperately Sansa wanted to bring her brother’s accoster to justice.

But even though Sansa was an outstanding litigator, she felt she was too emotional to handle the case, and begged Jaime to take. Her family was hesitant at first, her stoic being the most vocal about it. They didn’t really know him that well, despite the nine and a half months of dating; despite meeting them formally some three months prior. In the end, Ned Stark relented and gave his daughter’s  _much older_  boyfriend a chance to prove himself. And naturally, with a lawyer of Jaime’s calibre at the lead, the defendant really didn’t stand a chance.

He runs his fingers through the hair she meticulously brushes every night, tucking a few stray strands behind her ear. “You know it was my pleasure.”

And this is why Sansa loves him. Because yes, he is one of the most obnoxious people she has ever met, and he can look as though he has nary a care in the world besides winning cases and winning big. But for the people he cares about, for  _her?_  Jaime will talk circles around a mountain and convince it that moving to another plane will be in its best interest, if it meant his loved ones could have an unobstructed view of the sea.

She kisses him soundly, because she can. Because she wants to. Because she will always be grateful to whichever gods that orchestrated their story together. Sansa thought she was done with romance, and men with deceitfully kind faces. But while Jaime Lannister was stupidly, annoyingly, handsome, Sansa has seen his depth and loved him even more.

How different her life would have been had she not met this man.

How completely dull his life would have been had he not met her in court.

The hand that was in her hair cups her jaw, tilting her head  _just so_  to deepen the kiss further. When Sansa moves away slightly to talk, Jaime’s eyebrows furrows, and his eyes still closed. She kisses it away before she responds to his earlier statement.

“I know, and that’s why I love you.”

It’s not the first time she says it, but it warms him all the same that a woman like Sansa Stark more than reciprocates how he feels.

“I love you too.” He says, his lips pressed to her forehead. Jaime imagines that the smile that graces her face as he shows his affections for her is one of contentment before is replaced by a mischievous smirk. His hands instinctively move to her hips when she straddles him, and the groan that leaves his mouth is entirely involuntary when she gives a suggestive roll of her hips. He sees her grin widen, and before he can get any words out, she presses herself against him. The sound that is let out as they kiss is a mix of her alto and his baritone.

He groans in appreciation when he slips his tongue in her mouth and she sucks on it just the way that he likes, the way that he taught her, before slipping her own tongue in his. Sansa can feel him straining against his slacks, and she gyrates her hips just to aggravate him further. When she feels his hands tightening grip on her thighs, she moves her mouth to kiss at his jaw until she reaches his ear. She gives his earlobe a lick, blowing on it lightly, delighting in his shiver.

“Well since this room wasn’t all that appreciated,” a light nip on his ear has him bucking up at her. “How about I show you how much I really appreciated your help?” A lick behind his ear. “Upstairs” she punctuates with a hard suck on his lobe.

Sansa releases a surprised but delighted laugh when Jaime slaps her on the ass before standing up, her legs wrapping around his waist in an instant.

“You really should have led with that, darling.”

And oh how appreciated Jaime truly felt that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Feedback would be much appreciated. :)
> 
> (You can also find me on Tumblr under the same username.)


End file.
